


Bitácora de la dulce espera (I)

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: “¡Diablos! Uno puede tontear con respecto al embarazo, pero cuando va al médico ya es oficial y es cuando la situación se redimensiona.” (Pensamiento formulado por un sorprendido Viktor cuando escucha hablar al médico que llevará el embarazo de Yuuri.)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bitácora de la dulce espera (I)

Ya estaba más que probado que Viktor Nikiforov podía ser un hombre de temer en lo concerniente a sus negocios. Como así también, que había sido un digno contrincante en sus tiempos de patinador profesional. Jamás cedía ante nada, e intentaba superarse a sí mismo en cada ocasión que se le había presentado. Prueba de eso eran sus cinco medallas de oro en patinaje y sus tantas empresas desparramadas en distintos lugares del mundo. Era un hombre de acero, formal, maduro, y absolutamente seguro de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para la llegada de cierto omega de cálidos ojos chocolate y sonrisa tímida, que prácticamente lo atrapó en medio de su repentino celo para convertirlo en un hombre enamorado, en un esposo abnegado y en un futuro padre absolutamente encantado con todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus cachorros.

Yuuri Katsuki, un omega universitario de vacaciones en el onsen de sus padres en Japón, pasó a ser de un momento a otro, “el omega” de Viktor Nikiforov, pero no porque esto fuera importante para el resto del mundo. No. Para nada. Toda la importancia residía en ser el omega, la pareja destinada, la otra mitad de Viktor, ocupando un lugar de preponderancia en el corazón de este hombre impresionante.

Y de esta forma comenzó lo que se puede considerar la “Montaña Rusa de 9 lunas” del matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki.

★☆★☆★

~Un día cualquiera, alrededor del segundo mes de embarazo.

—Tranquilo, amor. Deja que te limpie un poco. —Susurra Viktor a su esposo, mientras lo ayuda a levantarse del frío suelo y, antes de conducirlo a su dormitorio, le limpia el rostro con agua tibia y una mullida toalla de algodón.

Ya son varias las mañanas en que Yuuri se levanta con malestar y luego de las arcadas que sacuden su cuerpo, el cansancio lo vence y lo arroja adormilado a la cama. Una hora después, totalmente renovado, se levanta y, guiado por el agradable aroma de las tostadas y la cremosa mantequilla, se encamina hacia la moderna cocina en cuya isla lo espera su esposo con una taza de leche caliente. Antes de llegar hasta él, abre la puerta de la heladera y se agacha para pellizcar un pedazo de pastel, que lleva a su boca con gula y que pone sus dedos pegajosos y sus labios brillantes.

—Alguien está muy impaciente y muy hambriento—dice Viktor, girándose para recibirlo y no puede menos que sonreír cuando lo ve acercarse con un plato con algo de fruta y un frasco de mermelada—y parece que no puede esperar para tomar un desayuno decente, y asalta la heladera.

—Sólo llevo algunas cosas. —Se disculpa, bajando la cabeza adorablemente, el japonés. Y agrega: — Y no te olvides de mi yogurt con cereal.

—Mi gran duda es dónde estás poniendo tanta comida. —Pregunta Viktor, atrapando por la cintura, al pasar a su lado, al inquieto Yuuri, que se sienta en una banqueta alta y reúne ante él todo el alimento que ha logrado recolectar.

A su lado, su esposo disfruta de verlo comer feliz, mientras bebe una taza de café y saborea unas tostadas crujientes.

Minutos después, aún con el sabor dulce en la boca, Yuuri se insinúa torpemente a su esposo (pero tan bello), intentando seducirlo con su poca experiencia (pero tan sexy), desbaratando los intentos evasivos del alfa (pero poco creíbles) y logrando llevárselo embobado (pero tan deseable).

Posteriormente, el sueño se adueña del omega y lo convierte en un ser perezoso que sólo quiere permanecer acostado, que bosteza incontables veces en un minuto y que siente que una aplanadora ha pasado por su cuerpo. Mimoso y consentido, sólo junto a su esposo y dormitando en sus brazos, toma control del lecho conyugal y se despatarra para descansar a gusto.

Primer trimestre: náuseas matutinas, suculento desayuno, sesión intensiva de sexo, cansancio justificado.

★☆★☆★

~La visita al doctor y una noticia impactante.

“¡Diablos! Uno puede tontear con respecto al embarazo, pero cuando va al médico ya es oficial y es cuando la situación se redimensiona.” (Pensamiento formulado por un sorprendido Viktor cuando escucha hablar al médico que llevará el embarazo de Yuuri.)

El moderno edificio de la Clínica para el Omega Gestante se alza en una zona muy concurrida de la ciudad. Han elegido este sitio por ser muy recomendado y porque sus médicos son también profesores de la universidad. Con todo el instrumental necesario, personal capacitado e instalaciones

—Bienvenidos, señores Nikiforov-Katsuki. Por favor, tomen asiento. Una atenta secretaria los atiende ni bien llegan y los acompaña con una sonrisa cariñosa y ojos atentos.

La sala de espera no es la típica a la que está acostumbrado Yuuri, con muchos pacientes de todas las edades, y una mesa de entrada atiborrada de personas haciendo trámites, consultando o quejándose.

Se trata de una sala acristalada de impecable estilo minimalista, en un segundo piso por completo de vidrio y cerámica clara; con un mobiliario cómodo y ergonómico, adecuado para todas aquellas personas con diverso tiempo de gestación.

La mujer que los ha recibido, luego de saludarlos, les ha avisado que en un momento serán llamados por su médico, el Dr. Cialdini, el cual los atenderá en lo que parece ser un consultorio amplio e iluminado, acogedor y agradable, a juzgar por los que han visto al llegar por el impresionante pasillo.

La afable sonrisa de la mujer es devuelta por un nervioso Yuuri y por un “intento estar tranquilo” Viktor, que llegan de la mano y con grandes expectativas y nervios a raíz de la consulta.

Cuando la puerta del consultorio se abre, un hombre de unos 45 años, con una chaqueta blanca corta se asoma y les extiende la mano, haciéndoles señas de que entren y tomen asiento en las butacas que se encuentran delante de su espacioso escritorio. De aspecto atlético y tez morena, el Dr. Celestino Cialdini lleva su pelo recogido en una prolija coleta, lo que le da un aspecto desenvuelto y profesional.

El médico no puede dejar de observar la actitud caballerosa del alfa de cabellos plateados para con su pareja, su mirada preocupada y cariñosa, su gesto protector y alerta cuando lo acompaña a sentarse, acercando su butaca y sin soltar la mano del joven omega que, ruborizado, delata todo el amor que siente por su esposo en su mirada de profundo reconocimiento y de confianza.

El hombre toma una ficha y comienza a hacer las preguntas de rigor.

—Según lo que me ha informada mi secretaria, que fue quien agendó esta consulta, ustedes son el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki. ¿Es así?

—Sí, doctor Cialdini —responde Viktor, que antes de hablar le dirige una mirada a su esposo para alentarlo, pero este prefiere callar de momento.

—Señor Viktor Nikiforov, ¿verdad? Alfa. De treinta años de edad.

—Sí, así es —Responde nuevamente Viktor, mientras aprieta la mano de Yuuri para transmitirle seguridad.

—Y usted, joven, es Yuuri Katsuki, de veintidós años. Omega. Casado con el Sr. Nikiforov.

—Sí, doctor Cialdini —responde en voz baja Yuuri, un poco cohibido al pensar en lo que pueda preguntarle el hombre, ya sufriendo de vergüenza anticipada.

Nuevamente, un gesto de Viktor, que no pasa desapercibido para el médico, entinta las mejillas del omega, cuando sus dedos son besados por el ruso con devoción. La mirada compartida enternece al galeno que pocas veces ha visto un matrimonio tan amoroso o un alfa tan amable y considerado con su pareja.

—Aquí dice que llevan ocho meses de casados.

—Sí, señor —responden los dos juntos y se inclinan el uno hacia el otro para besarse, felices por la coincidencia de haber hablado a la vez.

—También, que su último celo fue hace dos meses. Y que presenta ciertos malestares desde hace un tiempo. Me quiere decir qué tipo de malestares, por favor.

Aclarándose la garganta, Yuuri le cuenta acerca de las náuseas que lo aquejan por la mañana temprano, de su apetito desmedido, de lo mal que le sientan ciertos olores, del sueño que lo abate a lo largo del día y lo amodorra durante horas. Demasiado avergonzado, omite hablar del gran “apetito” sexual que lo desenfrena y lo vuelve un acosador de su esposo, al cual no deja en paz exigiéndole aún cuando el ruso ya está dormido; y de su extrema sensibilidad en los pezones, placer y agonía al mismo tiempo.

A continuación, el médico le hace otras preguntas.

—No es mi deseo incomodarlos, pero quiero creer que han tenido relaciones sexuales en estos meses que llevan de casados. ¿Es así?

Dos cabezas, la platinada y la renegrida, asienten ante esta pregunta.

En el cruce de miradas de la pareja, en el rubor de las mejillas del más joven y en la felicidad desbordante del mayor, el galeno puede descubrir que una de las actividades que más han realizado en estos meses de casados, ha sido sin duda alguna, una saludable y placentera actividad sexual.

—Bien. —Asiente Cialdini. —Por lo que me dicen, y por cómo los veo, supongo que no están totalmente ignorantes de lo que puede estarle pasando al Sr. Katsuki. ¿O me equivoco?

—Doctor, —comienza a hablar Viktor en nombre de los dos. —Casi no tenemos dudas. —Y le envía una sonrisa de apoyo a su compañero, que este devuelve mordiéndose el labio inferior, en un gesto tímido que no pasa desapercibido para su esposo, que se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras recuerda lo bien que se siente morder y tironear un poco ese labio, para después continuar besando la cálida y húmeda boca…

—Ejem, mis queridos… —Carraspea Cialdini, tratando de llamar la atención del alfa que ha comenzado a cambiar el aroma protector de sus feromonas por las fuertes feromonas del deseo sexual, a lo cual su omega está tratando de no responder, consciente de que aquel no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado.—Creo que ustedes quieren confirmar algo que ya deben haber notado, no sólo en estos síntomas que pueden parecer un poco incómodos, sino en algo mucho más claro y evidente, sobre todo para usted, Sr. Nikiforov, que sin duda está percibiendo en el familiar aroma de su esposo, entretejerse uno o dos aromas diferentes. Me parece que no hay dudas de que el Sr. Katsuki se encuentra embarazado y su incógnita es saber cuántos cachorritos está esperando. Y también, asegurarse que todo está yendo como corresponde.

— ¡Tres, doctor! ¡Se perciben claramente tres diferentes olores, junto con el de mi Yuuri! Aunque el tercero parece ser sólo mi imaginación pues no siempre está presente. —Termina de decir Viktor, con una sonrisa en forma de corazón y los ojos un poco tristes.

—Bueno, como habrán notado, soy un beta. Yo no logro sentir sus esencias como lo hacen ustedes. Sin embargo, tengo algunos métodos, amparándome en la ciencia, para averiguar lo que se están preguntando.

Y diciendo esto, el doctor Cialdini se pone de pie y les indica que lo acompañen hasta una camilla que está un poco más alejada del escritorio. Allí le pide a Yuuri que se desprenda el pantalón antes de ayudarlo a recostarse para hacerle su primera ecografía.

El gel frío sobrecoge un poco al nipón, que tiembla involuntariamente y se tranquiliza cuando el doctor toma asiento a su lado y procede a explicarles a los dos lo que podrán ver en la pantalla del ecógrafo.

Mientras el doctor recorre con el aparato el bajo vientre de Yuuri, el alfa ruso se sitúa al otro lado de la camilla y toma la mano de su esposo con fuerza, a la vez que dirige la vista hacia la pantalla intentando “ver” aquello que el doctor les muestra y que no parecen más que dos manchas algo borrosas. En ese lugar tan aséptico, el aroma frutal de Yuuri se siente como fondo. Está allí y no está. En cambio las flores de azahar, el aroma a césped mojado y…

—Allí está, papás. Su huidizo tercer cachorro, escondido detrás de sus hermanos. —La voz del doctor los alcanza de lleno y parece que esta confirmación fuera lo que hace falta para que descubran en el entramado aromático, la esencia de su otro hijo, el pequeñito que se ha hecho de rogar, un dulce aroma a galletas recién horneadas, el cual vibra por un momento en el aire, y se aleja para enlazarse en esa trenza de esencias que los envuelve por un momento hasta que el aroma natural de Yuuri parece prevalecer y dominar, tal vez por la emoción y la sorpresa que invaden al omega japonés.

No demoran nada las lágrimas en orlar las espesas pestañas del muchacho, que siente como un beso lleno de ternura es depositado por su esposo en la mano donde lleva su anillo de matrimonio.

— ¡Amazing!—Exclama emocionado el ruso, al comprobar la realidad de su presentimiento. — ¡Mi Yuuri será el omega embarazado más hermoso del mundo!

El doctor da por terminado el examen y seca con una toalla descartable el vientre del feliz omega que, al incorporarse en la camilla, busca a su alfa con los brazos extendidos con toda la intención de perderse en ellos, para compartir la inmensa alegría que está sintiendo.

—Me alegra saber que sus cachorros son tan deseados y esperados. Y que la noticia de que son tres no los asusta. —Dice Cialdini, mientras les señala nuevamente las butacas frente a su escritorio.

La pareja se demora unos momentos más mientras Viktor ayuda a Yuuri a acomodar su ropa, no permitiéndole ni siquiera que se esfuerce en prender su pantalón. Ha notado un leve mareo en su esposo al descender de la camilla y quiere evitar que le ocurra algo. La preocupación pintada en el rostro agraciado del peli plata.

Con una sonrisa decidida, acompañada del habitual gesto de acomodarse los lentes sobre la pequeña nariz, el nipón se deja envolver en el abrazo protector de su esposo.

La profunda voz del médico se hace oír mientras teclea con agilidad los datos de la ficha médica de su nuevo paciente:

*Yuuri Katsuki, de casado Nikiforov.

*Japonés.

*Omega.

*22 años.

*Gestante en su segundo mes.

*Síntomas normales para la etapa de embarazo.

*Dieta.

*Controles.

Y así, va añadiendo toda la información necesaria para poder llevar adelante este embarazo.

Cuando ha terminado, se vuelve hacia el matrimonio y los mira, cruzándose de brazos y recargando su cuerpo contra el sillón.

—Quiero ser sincero con ustedes… No, no quiero que se asusten…—se interrumpe cuando ve la preocupación vagar de los cálidos ojos castaños del nipón a los insondables lagos azules de su esposo. —Sólo debo decirles que un embarazo múltiple siempre es de más riesgo. Sin embargo, si siguen al pie de la letra lo que les voy a dejar indicado en este cuadernillo—y diciendo esto, les muestra lo que acaba de extraer de uno de los cajones de su escritorio—todo irá sobre ruedas y no tendrán mayores preocupaciones.

Ante las palabras del médico, Yuuri tiembla entre los brazos de su amado y se lleva, instintivamente, las manos a su vientre. El alfa entonces, percibe el temor en el cambiante aroma de su esposo, y siente la necesidad de hacerle frente con su poderoso aroma, que actúa tranquilizando de inmediato al omega y hace que los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar desaparezcan como por arte de magia.

—Perdón. —Se disculpa el nipón, sorbiendo por la nariz y con los ojos aún algo llorosos. —De pronto me asusté. Pero tenga por seguro que haremos todo tal cual usted lo indique por el bien de nuestros cachorritos.

—Sé que así será, Yuuri. Llevaremos su embarazo con todo cuidado para que pueda disfrutarlo. Mientras tanto, quiero que continúen con su vida normal, sólo teniendo algunas precauciones, mayormente referidas a la alimentación, el descanso y la actividad física. El nido es un lugar importante para ustedes como pareja alfa-omega y quiero que le presten especial atención y pasen todo el tiempo que puedan adornándolo y preparándolo para la llegada de los pequeños. Aunque actualmente muchas parejas consideran al nido como un resabio ancestral y no ven su verdadera importancia, me gustaría que ustedes pensaran en profundidad la misión que este tiene y los beneficios que reporta tanto para el omega gestante como para su pareja y sus pequeños cachorros. Traten de…

—No hace falta que agregue más, doctor —aclara Viktor, respondiendo al gesto mudo de los ojos de su pareja. —Yuuri ya preparó un hermoso nido él solito y luego me llevó a verlo. ¡Es espléndido, cálido, cómodo y mullido!

— ¡Y tú le agregaste muchas más cosas!—Agregó emocionado el japonés. —Usted no se imagina, doctor, las luces de intensidad variable que colocó y unas telas que cuelgan del techo, como un dosel, y una alacena repleta de cosas deliciosas para no tener que salir en mucho tiempo.—La imagen de aquel par de enamorados, conmueve al médico que ha visto mucho, pero todavía puede sorprenderse.

—Muchas gracias, Dr. Cialdini, —dice Viktor poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su esposo. —Le prometo que tendrá en Yuuri al paciente ideal, obediente y aplicado. Me comprometo a ocuparme yo mismo de todo lo concerniente a su embarazo. Seré estricto, doctor. —Termina por decir, con un gesto cómplice, mientras el rebelde flequillo le cubre un ojo y pone su dedo índice sobre los labios. —Este cerdito será su orgullo.

—Tampoco estoy tan gordo, Viktor. Hasta creo que he bajado de peso… Ni pienso engordar…—Pero los balbuceos de Yuuri se pierden en el beso sensual que le da su esposo mientras lo conduce a la salida, sobándole una regordeta nalga.

—Hasta luego, Yuuri. Hasta luego, Sr. Nikiforov. Los veo en un mes. Cualquier duda, no vacilen en llamar o venir hasta aquí para resolverla.

—Hasta luego, Dr. Cialdini. Y muchas gracias por todo.

De este modo, el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki sale del moderno edificio buscando el auto, para dirigirse de nuevo a su casa.

Yuuri sube, como en una nube, al auto. Mientras, Viktor toma el lugar del conductor y apoyándole una mano en la rodilla le susurra que espere, que ya llegarán a su casa para expresarse todo lo que sienten por tan sublime momento.

El viaje de vuelta se hace ligero, así como incómodo por la expectativa había sido el de ida. Yuuri piensa en sus bebés y sonríe para sí, con ese gesto que tienen las personas embarazadas, como si poseyeran un gran secreto guardado que sólo ellas conocen.

Nada más entrar a su hogar, Viktor toma en brazos a su esposo y lo hace girar en el aire, dejándolo por fin en el piso para tomar con sus manos el rostro teñido de rojo del nipón y acercarlo a sus labios con toda la intención de apoderarse de su boca.

— ¡Yuuuri, seremos padres de tres! ¿No te parece extraordinario? Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿en dónde quedaré yo cuando Yuuri se ocupe de nuestros cachorros como buena madre que será?—El tono feliz del ruso decae hasta ser una especie de lamento que enternece a su pareja.

— ¿Sabías que eres un tonto, Vitya? ¿Dónde piensas que estarás si no es a mi lado? No te permitiré retirarte, te amarraré a mí. Eres quien me ha dado la posibilidad de estar esperando estos cachorros y eso no lo puedo olvidar, me niego a hacerlo.

De pronto, el joven nipón se siente fuerte, como si las vidas dentro de él le dieran fortaleza. Está muy emocionado, pero siente que lo que le está pasando es algo tan natural que sólo hay que dejar que siga su curso. “Por el momento,” se dice, “y antes de que me vuelva una bola rodante, todo lo que tengo que hacer es devolverle a Viktor la confianza. Que sepa que de ninguna manera lo dejaría de lado. Que es mi vida y que por él vivo.”

Con un movimiento lleno de resolución, mientras se acomoda los lentes que eternamente amenazan con caérseles, Yuuri toma la mano de Viktor y la lleva hasta su, todavía, plano vientre.

—Y si lo que te preocupa es que mi vida comience a girar en torno a nuestros pequeños y te olvide como hombre, como esposo, como amante, déjame decirte que eso no podrá pasar. Puede que alguna vez esté cansado, o con deseos de tirar todo y huir pero estoy más que seguro, que siempre necesitaré el calor de tu cuerpo porque soy totalmente adicto a ti.

Y Viktor puede ser un empresario genial y un deportista eximio pero no deja de ser un hombre enamorado que vive sólo para su amado esposo y su futura familia.

★☆★☆★

Ya en la madrugada, Yuuri despierta de un sueño que aún lo tiene vibrando. Con un movimiento inconsciente lleva las manos hacia su vientre y se encuentra con las consecuencias de su sueño interrumpido: la erección cosquillea en sus dedos y la languidez que toma posesión de su cuerpo lo vuelve mimoso y necesitado.

Extiende una mano hacia su esposo y tiene que ahogar un grito de sorpresa cuando este se la toma y lo atrae hacia él. ¿Viktor también está despierto? La sensación de plenitud que siente al chocar sus miradas en la penumbra del nido lo vuelve audaz. Quiere continuar con ese sueño que aún hace latir desenfrenado su corazón. Quiere retomarlo desde el último recuerdo que parece perderse en la bruma del amanecer. No ve venir, perdido en su ensoñación, el movimiento rápido de su esposo que lo pone a horcajadas sobre su cadera mientras él busca el apoyo de unos almohadones para poder contemplarlo a sus anchas, adormilado, tibio, húmedo de placer.

La boca del peli plata balbucea palabras de amor que terminan convertidas en ríos de besos que cubren las clavículas de su amado y se extienden hacia su pecho, y que le envían oleadas de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Puede sentir su lengua húmeda y caliente pasearse por su piel y el deseo de detener ese recorrido le urge.

La imagen de Yuuri más redondeado, más lleno, imaginándolo cómo lucirá en unos meses, embota la cabeza de Viktor que roza con su palma abierta los pezones del japonés que se arquea ante el contacto. Deja sí, una de sus manos marcando ese ritmo frustrante sobre el adorable botón, mientras que con su boca tira suavemente del otro, repitiendo la secuencia de morder y lamer, morder y lamer.

De pronto, deja pendiente lo que está haciendo. Lo que ha sentido en la punta de la lengua ha cortado su respiración. Así como creyó soñar cuando percibió el aroma fugitivo de su tercer cachorro, de la misma manera su lengua parece haber captado un dulce néctar e imaginando de qué se trata, no puede resistir la tentación de sentirse el primero en probar el alimento que servirá para nutrir a sus cachorros. Mirando a los ojos a Yuuri, muerde con deleite las suaves tetillas, hasta endurecerlas y prueba (codicioso y sensual, hambriento y erótico), chupa, y desliza hasta su garganta el maná que tan generosamente el cuerpo de su amado le brinda. Apenas unas gotas de ese primer alimento y la locura del amor lo envuelve. Su último pensamiento antes de hundirse en la pasión arrolladora y en el cuerpo de su esposo que ríe de gozo sobre él, es una promesa de total devoción y una plegaria de eterno agradecimiento. 


End file.
